


Crazy

by kay_bry



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, F/F, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Hope has a fear of heights, Hosie, Short One Shot, kinda cheesey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_bry/pseuds/kay_bry
Summary: Not many people now about her fear of heights. So when the Super Squad goes to a carnival and Josie asks to go on the Ferris Wheel, Hope can feel her anxiety start to build up.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 151





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> The time placement doesn't really matter, just know that Hope is friends with everybody.
> 
> Also I did not edit this so I am sorry for any mistakes and if something doesn't make sense, let me know and I will fix it...please?

If there’s one thing that very few people knew about her, it was that she, Hope Mikaelson, is afraid of heights. And it wasn’t like a ‘oh, this is kinda scary’ fear. No, this was a stomach curdling, chest tightening, head fainting, death-like type of fear. Which is why she was already sick to her stomach at the mention of the Ferris Wheel that came from Josie’s mouth. 

She wasn’t surprised that Josie wanted to go on the ride. The younger girl had been talking about it for nonstop since they planned this trip. She was surprised that Josie asked her to go on it with her. She knew about Hope’s deadly fear of heights. Josie knew everything about her. They were best friends. But that didn't stop the auburn haired girl from wanting to throw up at the thought of the request.

"Josie, you're crazy."

"Hope, please?" The girl could only watch as Joise jutted out her bottom lip. Her head tilted to the side and she dropped her shoulders. Her eyes seemed to gloss over as they widened ever so slightly, completing the younger girl’s perfected pout. 

Hope bit the inside of her cheek and looked away from the pouting brunette. She crossed her arms in an attempt to appear unaffected. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Josie take a step closer. When she felt soft hands cover hers, she quickly met Josie's gaze. The younger girl was a lot closer than Hope expected her to be. Her breath got caught in her throat as Josie interlaced their fingers together and took another small step forward.

"Please?" 

Josie's voice was quiet and soft. Hope couldn't help but give a hesitant nod despite the anxiousness that began to settle in her stomach. Josie gave her a wide smile and when she stepped back, Hope felt like she could breathe again. As their friends approached them Josie moved to stand beside Hope. The brunette let go of her hand and Hope felt her chest fall before Josie hooked their arms together with a bright smile and she couldn’t help but mirror it.

They’ve been standing in line for nearly 10 minutes and the wait does nothing to ease Hope’s mind. Hope can barely focus on the conversation they’re having. She stared at the Ferris Wheel, worrying at her lower lip. She winced at the tastes of copper and ran her tongue across her lip to sooth the cut, despite the fact that it healed itself a second later. She tried once again to focus on the conversation in front of her, just catching the end of MG’s comment.

“What do you mean ‘When they stop us at the top’?” 

Her voice cut through the group as MG paused his monologue and glanced between Hope and Josie. He had figured out Hope’s fear of heights when he had once asked her to help him set up a date with Lizzie on the roof. When she had reluctantly explained why, he asked her to help him cook the food and she happily accepted.

Hope looks at Josie for an explanation but Josie can barely look Hope in the eyes.

“Josie, what does he mean?”

The brunette sends MG a scolding look as she takes Hope’s hand and pulls her out of view from the group. When she turns to face Hope, she can see that her expression is more scared than angry.

“Josie, you didn’t say that they stop you at the top.”

“Hope, you’ll be fine. They only stop you for, like, a minute before they keep going. We’ll sit as still as possible so the cart doesn’t rock and-”

“Jo, what if something bad happens? What if we fall off or we-”

“Hope,” Josie grabbed her hands, “Nothing bad is going to happen.” Hope opens her mouth to protest but Josie talks over her. “I will be there with you the whole time, okay? I won’t let anything happen to you.” The younger girl’s thumbs run softly over Hope’s knuckles. The words are enough to ease the fear in her. 

Hope looks down at their hands debating her options. She knows Josie wouldn’t make her go on the ride, but she can also tell how much the brunette wants her to. She tightens her grip on Josie’s hands and looks up at her. The brunette is already watching Hope. Her head was slightly tilted, anticipating an answer. 

“Okay.” Hope’s voice comes out a little rough and shaky. She clears her throat and breathes in deeply. Josie’s lips quirk into a careful smile.

“Okay?” 

Hope nods once and she tries her best to calm her heart when Josie’s little smile turns into a full blown grin. She watches as the girl takes a step backwards dropping Hope’s left hand and pulls her by the other back to where their friends are waiting. Hope can’t help but stumble after her not caring about the stupid smile that takes over her own face.

Hope did her best to focus on Josie as their cart slowly moved higher and higher. They talked avidly using her free to gesture along. Josie held Hope’s hand during the wait in line and when they settled into their, Hope had embarrassingly asked her to not let go until they got off the ride. Josie had readily agreed and held her hand tighter as if to prove her point. She then started talking to Hope, trying to keep her mind off her fears. It was mindless rambling and it was working, until they got to the top and stopped.

Josie had gently reminded her that it was normal, and they would only be stopped for a few minutes. She continued to talk camly, while stroking the back of Hope’s hand with her thumb. Hope just kept her eyes on Josie, taking deep breaths to calm herself. After a few minutes, she noticed Josie’s eyes flit to the ground. Hope instantly frowned, but Josie only talked louder with a seemingly forced smile on her face. 

Hope couldn’t help but think that they had been here for over a few minutes. Her hold on Josie tightened slightly but it was noticeable enough for Josie to comment that it would only be a few more minutes. Hope felt a small panic rise and all her sense heightened as Josie’s voice filtered into the background.

The air was brisk. She could smell the funnel cakes and churros coming from below. Her ears picked up the sound of chatter and laughter before focusing on a small clicking noise that was followed by a high pitched ring. Hope turned away from Josie as a loud voice echoed to the air.

“Attention Ferris Wheel riders. There is a small inconvenience that was pointed out with the ride. We are currently trying to fix the problem. Now you need to know that it is not dangerous but the ride will need to be shut off for roughly ten minutes.”

Hope stopped listening after that. She could distantly hear Josie talking but she couldn’t focus on anything. Josie was trying to get her best friend’s attention and calm her down but Hope only muttered to herself.

"Hope?"

"Ten minutes." The older girl kept muttering those two words repeatedly.

"Hope." Josie tried to grab the girl's attention.

Hope felt her heart drop to her stomach at the words that came through the megaphone. Ten minutes. Hope could handle ten minutes. Ten minutes wasn't that long. Ten minutes shouldn't be too long. Except Hope had a fear of heights. She shouldn't be this scared. She's defeated monsters and has been fighting evil nearly her entire life. If she could do that, she could handle ten minutes at the top of a Ferris Wheel. 

"Hope, just look at me," Josie said calmly.

Hope couldn't hear her over her own heavy breathing. She grabbed onto the side of the cart with her free hand and sat up straight, quickly pushing her back into the cushion of the small enclosure, causing it to rock back and forth. She sucked in a breath. Her eyes stayed on the scene splayed out in front of her. To anyone else the view would be breathtaking but all Hope could think about was how high they were. The lights of the town blurred as hot tears streaked down Hope's face.

"Hope." 

Josie tried to release her hand from Hope’s tight grip but the tribrid only tightened it. Josie then brought her other hand to the crying girl's face. She turned Hope's head so they were face to face. There was a clear panic in her eyes. Her sky blue orbs rained with tears. Hope had talked about her fear before but Josie had never seen her panic like this. They never went too high up anything. Josie instantly felt guilty for forcing her to go on the ride. She wiped Hope's tears with her free hand. 

"Hope. I need you to focus on my voice. I'm just going to keep talking, okay?" Hope let herself fall into Josie, letting go of her hand and grabbing onto the brunette's sweater pulling her close. Josie held onto the sobbing girl tightly and ran a hand gently through her auburn locks. 

Trying to think of something to distract Hope, Josie blurted out the first thought that popped in her head. "Did I ever tell you about the time I raised frogs?" She paused for a second, remembering the incident. "In sixth grade, the science teacher, Mr. Anderson, said that his pet frog had a bunch of tadpoles and he was going to bring them to class so we could watch them grow. I was so excited to see the baby frog's. I wouldn't stop talking to my parents about it. The next week he walked into the classroom with a large, clear bin. It looked there over a hundred tiny snakes swimming around in the water. They were so small and so cute." 

Hope was no longer sobbing loudly, but Josie could still feel the girl shaking against her.

"At one point in the middle of class, this girl Amy asked Mr. Anderson what was going to happen when they turned into frogs. He said they were going to dissect them. I felt so sick that I ran out to the bathroom and threw up. My dad excused me from classes for the rest of the day and I cried for hours. But then I had an idea. I spent the next two weeks gathering as much research as I could on how to raise tadpoles and frogs." 

By now, Hope was almost breathing steadily and her hands slowly relaxed from their tight grip. When she let them fall into Josie's lap, the brunette placed her own hand on top of them. Josie continued her story. 

"When I figured I had all the information and materials I needed, I took the tub from Mr. Anderson's classroom and hid it under my bed. I spent the next four months raising them. I would feed them and take care of them while Lizzie was sleeping or when I was alone in the room. I kept a silencing spell on them so nobody would ever hear them. I even named them. One night-," Josie laughed lightly at the memory. "One night they got out. I woke up to Lizzie screaming. There were frogs all over the room and few on her bed, too. Mom and dad came running into the room looking so confused." 

Hope let out a soft giggle and tucked her face further into Josie's neck letting out a small hiccup. Josie couldn't hold back her shiver as she pulled Hope closer into her. 

"We cleaned up the frogs and the next day, I was called into my dad's office. He was so upset but at the time, I hadn't understood what I did wrong. I thought I was saving lives. He had me apologize to Mr. Anderson and Lizzie. Then he said that the frogs were going to be returned to Mr. Anderson. I cried so much that day. My mom let me skip school and she took me to get ice cream. It was the last time I got to spend with her alone before the trips started." 

Hope intertwined her hand with Josie's when she felt the girl's mood change at the memory. She squeezed the younger girl's hand before asking, "What happened to the frogs?" 

Josie turned her head slightly and kissed Hope in the temple. "We dissected them after a few weeks But on the day we were dissecting them, Mr. Anderson let me skip class. He said that any eleven year old who cares enough to take care of over a hundred frogs by themselves shouldn't have to dissect them. My dad was against the idea but I told him that I would write a research paper about how I raised them and stuff. It was the best paper I had ever written." 

When Hope pulled back, Josie couldn't help but stare. The older girl had tear stains on her face. Her cheeks were a little puffy from crying and her eyes were slightly red, but Josie thought she looked amazing. She voiced her thoughts in a whisper.

"You're so beautiful."

Hope pushed herself forward, gently leaning her forehead against the girl in front of her. Her hands found their way to the girl's rosy cheeks, cupping her face. Hope ran the pad of her thumb softly over the younger girl's lips and watched as Josie's eyes fluttered shut. She leaned in so their lips were barely touching.

"Josie Saltzman, you are crazy."

Hope pushed her lips against Josie's. She sighed at the feeling of the other girl's lips on her own. The kiss was slow and sweet. She smiled into the kiss when she could taste the cotton candy they had shared earlier. 

"OH THANK GOD! THEY'RE FINALLY TOGETHER!"

Both girls pulled back from this kiss laughing when they heard Lizzie shout from the cart behind them. Josie knew her sister was tired of the tension she had with Hope. It was no secret that the two girls liked each other with their constant flirting and longing looks. Neither of them were willing to make the first move and it was frustrating to the people around them. 

Once again, Hope leaned her head against Josie's. Her smile was wide and her cheeks were hurting because of it. She tucked a stray lock of brunette hair behind Josie's ear.

"Finally, huh?"

Josie's response came out like a breath.

"Yeah." She connected their lips in another soft kiss and the ride jerked forward and started up again. Hope let out a small squeak that was muffled by the younger girl's mouth. Josie broke the kiss, laughing loudly as she pulled Hope closer to her side. "Finally."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I thrive on constructive criticism and compliments.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -k


End file.
